


Alone Together

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Alan and Kayo share their stories, then there was a sudden moment that happened between the two of them.Written for IR Relief.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Kudos: 5





	Alone Together

It was almost midnight, and Alan just came back home after his last mission. It was a long flight back. His family were already in their rooms, except for Kayo, who's sitting on one of the pool benches, enjoying the view of the night sky. He slowly opened the glass door and closed it as he passed through.

"Kayo?"

"Glad you're back home, Alan."

"Sorry I'm late. The rocket was almost close to Jupiter."

"It's all right."

He moved one pool bench next to hers and sat down. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah. I was waiting for you. How was it?"

He told her about his latest mission about a runaway rocket tumbling around in space. It was going too fast and out of control. John was able to track it from Thunderbird 5, and he also heard small screams of help. The comms may not be clear. The last transmission he got was that the engines were going haywire. So he called Alan to rescue the man in a runaway rocket. It was one of his first faraway solo missions since the rest are in the middle of a rescue.

It was challenging for Alan to get to the rocket. He almost bumped into some asteroids and almost caught up to the rocket, but it flew away from him.

He fired up Thunderbird 3's ion engines on a higher rate to catch up to the rocket. He decelerated when he found it again. It slowed down a bit after a rough ride through the asteroid belt, and it was severely damaged. Alan grabbed it with one of Thunderbird 3's grappling arms. He had pretty good aim. It took time to slow down, but with his quick thinking, the mission was a success. And he had to pass through the asteroids again. At least he brought the rocket back to Earth.

He told Kayo more space stories, may it be his rescues or only just epic stories he read. Then he asked her if she also had some stories to tell. She only told him about her latest mission and her memorable moments with her father.

* * *

They stared at each other, admiring their best features: her beauty, how cute and handsome he is, her gorgeous eyes, and also his blue ones, how tough and smart she is when it comes to rescues and dealing with enemies, how clever he is when handling tough situations, and also on being an amazing astronaut at a young age.

Kayo noticed Alan's hand on top of hers. When he saw her smile, he held her hand and they moved a bit closer.

They looked up at the night sky. Then Kayo rested her head on Alan's shoulder. When he noticed, she quickly moved away, saying that she's a bit sleepy.

Seconds later, she looked at him again. He stared back, and they were now closer to each other...

He looked up again.

When he looked back at her, their lips interacted for a second. They moved back a bit.

_What just happened?_

They looked at each other, surprised about what happened. _Kayo meant to do that, right?_

Okay, that was awkward...

"Um..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alan, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

He kissed her back, longer than the first one.

Kayo thought it would result to something negative, but Alan actually liked it. And she liked his response. He was a good kisser, even though it was his first... oh wait, it was their first.

 _So that's what it's like to kiss a guy, especially a Tracy._ She once thought about it and almost made it with Virgil (he made the first move), but it was interrupted and it didn't go through. And since she and Alan were alone together, she thought about it again, and it was lovely.

Alan thought about what happened. _So that's what it's like being kissed by a girl, and to kiss her back._ He was curious about that when he had a crush on her. But boy, that was beautiful.

The curiosity started when they were a bit younger. That time when they first stood close to each other, but it ended up with a single punch on his face.

He thought more about it.

He was expecting that she might push him to the water and leave him there. In another thought, she would follow him to the pool, and he would hold her close and kiss her again.

But he thought of not getting there. They just had a beautiful moment together. And he couldn't believe that happened.

"I'll head back to my room. Good night, Alan."

"Good night, Kayo."

He watched her as she stood up and walked to the quarters.

He still couldn't believe that happened.

He headed to his room and fell face first on his bed.


End file.
